weegee_roleplay_zonefandomcom-20200214-history
Finn the Alchemist: Problems in the Desert
Hiddenlich*In some random desert in the middle of nowhere *5:57Finn168719A group of caravan are riding their horses to a nearby village *5:58HiddenlichScabs are escorting the caravan *Caravaneer: Why didn't we take the Sulfur Path? *6:02Finn168719Caravaneer boss: Because bandit attacks are common in the Sulfur Path. *6:03HiddenlichCaravaneer: But was the desert really the only safe option? *Caravaneer 2: You were the one that suggested it, dingtard. *Scab: *Thinking* At least I'll get paid like the others. **The sand start to swirl near the caravan *6:07Finn168719The Carvaneers and the Scabs see a village in the distance *6:08TheEnderGamerA scorpion stings a Caravaneer in the ankle *6:09HiddenlichCaravaneer: ARGH! *The Caravaneer falls down and starts swearing **The sand comes past the caravaner and absorbs him *????: HUE HUE HUE! *6:12TheEnderGamerThe scorpion scuttles away *6:14HiddenlichThe Scabs start shooting at the whirl of sand, but they are consumed by the sand underneath them *The sand creates a pipe-like structure. Out of it comes a tanned man with a turban and scavenger robes *Kenham: I AM KENHAM! THE SAND ALCHEMIST! YOU WILL DIE BEFORE YOU LIVE YOUR POOR AND INSIGNIFICANT LIVELIHOODS! *6:18Finn168719Carvaneer 2: Sand Tsunami! *Carvaneer 2 started to repeatedly say Sand Tsunami *6:26HiddenlichKenham: Your request is accepted! **The grounds creates roaring waves of sand *6:27TheEnderGamerA nearby vulture flies away *6:32Finn168719The Caravaneers attempted to run away to the village *6:36HiddenlichSome of the caravaners are crushed by the waves *Kenham: HUE HUE HUE! *6:38Finn168719Meanwhile in a village *6:39Beckitten27yay! this is where i get to start doing stuff! *6:40TheEnderGamerA villager walks out to see the sand waves in the distance *Villager: IT'S THE SANDWORMS! *Villager: RUN!!!! *Villager: THEY'VE COME TO DEVOUR OUR VILLAGE AFTER WE DISTURBED THEM! *The villager runs away while screaming *6:41Finn168719The blonde-haired male and a tall golden-looking dog is seen walking *6:41Beckitten27Beck: idiot. *Beck: i mean really? sand worms? that's just ridiculous *6:44Jokerthugfan27Friend (the blue Jellyfish from Spongebob) is swimming in a ball with water, and where he tries to swim the ball goes *Friend swims up and down *Friend : BZZZ BZZ BZZZZZZZZZ *6:46Finn168719The blonde-haired male appears to be wearing an automail for his arm due to losing an arm *6:48Beckitten27Beck: i swear i'm surrounded by idiots. *6:49Jokerthugfan27Friend swims up to Beck *6:49Beckitten27Beck is curious *6:49Jokerthugfan27Friend : BZZZZZZZZZZ BZZZZZZZZZZ BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ (translates to : we are not all idiots! *6:50HiddenlichMerchant: Oh my! It's an alchemist! *The merchant runs up to the male automail user *6:51Finn168719Finn: Hmmm... A merchant. *Finn: Since I was exploring out of boredom. *6:52HiddenlichMerchant: Sir, could you please help us? Our supply lines have been severed due to sand storms and unprecedented tremors underneath the ground. Folks suspect a living entity is causing this event. We would be thankful if you could investigate this situation! *6:53Finn168719Finn: Okay then. *6:53HiddenlichMerchant: Thank you sir! *The Merchant hands him a map of the area *6:53Finn168719Finn grabs a map *6:54Beckitten27Beck: i'm not sure why, but i'm just not happy here *6:55HiddenlichGeorge: NO ONE IS HAPPY IN AN F'ING DESERTQ **! *6:55Beckitten27Beck: i mean more than most people *6:55Finn168719Finn goes to the area where the sand storms had occured *6:56HiddenlichFinn sees the skeletons of donkeys, camels, horses, and even humans *6:57Finn168719Finn: Interesting... *Jokerthugfan27 has left the chat. *6:59Hiddenlich????: Wh-who are you? *6:59Finn168719Finn: Just an Alchemist who wanders around the world. *7:00HiddenlichThe voice appears to be coming from a crate *????: An alchemist huh? Why would one of you ever come out here? *7:01Finn168719Finn: Just to deal with the situation about the sand storm. *Finn: As people say. *Finn: Let's see if I can get you out of the crate. Category:Unfinished Roleplays